Predator vs the Wolf Man
by Rhuen
Summary: A man who says his prayers by night may still become wolf when the wolfsbane blooms and the moon is full…he may also become a more tempting target for a Yautja, in particular a female of the Shadow Born clan who hunts such abnormal beasts.


An eerie fog rolls across the ground and only across the ground as though guided by supernatural forces to blanket the earth from sight. A handful of police and local hunters are out in this dreadful fog among the trees in search of the foul beast that has haunted their woods for the last year. Once each month these woods have become a nightmare for the local villages as a creature that well refuses to succumb to traps or bullets (so say the farmers who have shot at it), has stalked the forest, fields, and farms killing livestock and man alike. The creature is known to walk like a man, wear clothes like a man, except that this vile beast is covered in hair, has pointed ears, and a face between that of a man and a baboon…er…wolf as the villagers have described him.

The chief waves for the men to spread out among the trees to flush out the beast that is said to be no normal beast but a man cursed to become a savage monster each month when the moon is full. The chief is the first to see the creature, the hairy man-beast known as the Wolf Man as it stands upon some rocks at the edge of a small hill among the trees. He fires at it with his pistol; a mistake as the beast does not flinch from the attack, instead charging the man, a swipe of the claws and the chief is felled to the ground in pain and blood. Others arrive, following the sounds of the chief's screams, his gun shots doing nothing even at point blank. They watch in horror as the wolf man stands over the chief leaning down to rip out the man's throat with its teeth.

The posse is stunned silent in sheer horror as the Wolf Man howls to the moon in triumph over his prey, and stunned further when a blue bolt comes out of nowhere and blasts the wolf man off his feet tumbling down the other side of the hill. None had seen the three red dots that had been on the police chief then on the Wolf Man. The posse doesn't know what to do; what they do not see as on the other side of the hill the Wolf Man lay dead, silver or not having one's entire chest cavity blasted out is fatal. A distortion in the air stands over the beast, a few clicks and the grey skinned with darker grey stripes female figure wearing sparse sleek black armor and black face concealing hunting mask of a Yautja becomes fully visible. This Predator known as Sti'laka of the Shadow Born clan pulls her head back in disbelief as her prey shifts in death from the fuzzy beast into a normal human. Her mask's recorder has the wolf man as a wolf man which she fully intends to use as the holographic display where she will mount this one's skull. A simple twist and she pulls the head free, dragging the body up the hill she dumps it next to the police chief. The posse is still there huddled up, one raises a rifle, a blast from the shoulder cannon killing this man and Sti'laka's howl sends the others fleeing for their lives.

Sti'laka leaves, taking only the Wolf Man's skull and spinal column, she cares not for the farmer with a rifle, his corpse can rot and be eaten by the worms for all she cares. The multi-versal computer she installed in her ship had warned her that locals in this type of reality behave in very unusual ways as if they want to die at the hands of some monster. Despite what the computer had claimed, the Wolf Man went down fairly easily, it would seem in this reality weapons with enough kick to inflict a fatal wound on it without relying on some metal allergy had simply not been attempted. She is a bit disgusted to have this weak human looking skull in her current trophy case beside the mummified head of a dream killer, the living plastic head of a possessed doll, the mask of a metaphysical juggernaut, the armored head of a Hirogen, and various vials containing the ashes of supernatural blood sucking fiends. She had hoped that this (were-wolf) would prove as worthy prey as the undead juggernaut from the lake, yet proved no greater a challenge than the vampires. She clicks a few symbols bringing up various realities with different vampires, werewolves, and other creatures; the plastic doll and dream killer come up as higher class targets, two she has already slain versions of; she has killed vampires from two universes, one stronger than the other yet both with some slight variation became dust when killed. She slides the screen to the werewolves, it seems the one she killed is listed as (famous) yet not among the stronger variants of its kind.

She makes a *rolling clicking* sound and types in the command for her ship to leave this strange world with its easily confused and sheepish locals and very odd fog patterns.


End file.
